ihrbfandomcom-20200215-history
Pickups
Pickups are items in the world that can be collected to give the player various resources, or temporary advantages. Every item has a random chance of appearing in the world at a specific location. Health Health pickups are used to restore the player character's health after they have received damage. They have a random chance of appearing as an item on the ground, however they are most commonly found through destruction of the environment. Every destructible object has a small chance of spawning a health item in its place when destroyed. This chance can be increased with the Heart of Gold perk. When a health item is picked up, it will restore a single Health Point to the player's character health, should they not be at their current maximum. If this is the case however, the item cannot be picked up and will simply display "HP Full". Health items can be upgraded to heal two HP instead of one with the Health Injection perk. But even if the amount of health is one less than the player character's current maximum health, it will still only restore one Health Point to the player - their health cannot be "overcharged" in any way. Ammo Primary Ammo Crates Primary Ammo Crates are the most common pickups in the game. They will restore a specific amount of ammo to a weapon, which is dependent on the weapon's maximum ammo, the ammo the player character has and certain perks. Ammo crates will always fill up the ammo of a weapon that isn't full. If one of the player's weapons is full, but the other is empty or partially filled, then every ammo crate that is picked up will contain ammo for the player's partially filled or empty weapon. An ammo crate will never give more than the weapon's maximum ammo, but it is not limited to the maximum amount of ammo that can be filled, if it is lower than the weapon's current ammo count. So an ammo pickup that gives up to 60% of a weapon's maximum ammo can still be consumed to fill 10%, if the weapon's ammo percentage is 90%. If both the player's weapons have 100% ammo in them, the crate is not possible to be picked up. This rule is altered by the Rigged Ammo perk, which will instead spawn a single Mine at the location of the ammo crate, and then consumes the crate, with the text "Mined" appearing above the player. The amount of ammo given by ammo crates can be increased with the Sticky Fingers perk. The perk adds 20% to every pickup's given ammo percentage. Ammo crates come in three different tiers: Special Ammo Special Ammo pickups are an occasional appearance in the world. When one is picked up, by default, it will restore 50% of the maximum ammo of the special weapon that the player character who picked it up is currently carrying. Special ammo pickups will not appear if the player character(s) does/do not have any special weapons. Just like normal ammo crates - special ammo pickups will never give more than that weapon's maximum ammo count, but it is not limited to the maximum amount of ammo that can be filled, if it is lower than the weapon's current ammo count. Also identical to the primary ammo pickups - Rigged Ammo can be used to place a mine on the pickup's location if the player character's ammo for the special weapon is full, whereas without the perk it would simply not have been picked up. The pickups can be upgraded to fill 100% of the special weapon's maximum ammo instead of 50%, with the Special Reload perk. The frequency in which special ammo pickups appear can be increased with the Special Delivery perk. Weapon Crates Weapon Crates are specifically-colored box items that, upon being hit by a hammer, will give the player that destroyed it a random special weapons with full ammo from all their currently unlocked ones. The player can view all their currently unlocked weapons in NETRICSA, through the menu, and unlock more special weapons by unlocking achievements. The Alien Probe perk will make weapon crates appear more frequently. Weapon Crates are split into three tiers. Every "tier" has a set pool of weapons it can possibly give to the player, and is denoted by a specially colored glow around their exterior. Tier 1 will generally give less useful special weapons, or ones that are easier to obtain, while tier 3 will give the toughest to unlock and most powerful weaponry. In the table below, all three tiers are listed, with every special weapon they have a chance to give the player. Powerups Powerups are pickups that will give the player who picks them up a temporary boost in a certain statistic. This boost lasts for 10 seconds on the player, but the set amount of time can be extended to 11 seconds with the Rage perk. Once the allotted time is ended, the player loses that effect. A player can have multiple perks on them at once. The powerups can also receive additional effects on top of their existing ones with the Inner Fire perk. There are three unique powerup types. Infinite Ammo The Infinite Ammo powerup removes ammo restrictions to the player who picks it up for the set amount of time. During the duration of this powerup, the player will not consume any ammo from both their primary weapons when it is fired. In addition, a weapon can even be used with empty ammo for the duration of the powerup. With the Inner Fire perk, the effect of the powerup will also extend to special weapons. The difference between primary and special weapons is that special weapons cannot be fired when their ammo is empty, unlike with primary weapons influenced by the powerup. Serious Damage The Serious Damage powerup doubles all damage inflicted by the player who picks it up for the set amount of time. This includes both primary and special weapons, the pistols, as well as the hammer attack. For example, the Assault Rifle will deal 10 damage per bullet instead of 5 per bullet. With the Inner Fire perk, a small explosion will spawn whenever the player picks up the Serious Damage powerup. This explosion does not hurt the player, but does hurt the environment and enemies around them for considerable damage. Shield The Shield powerup renders the player who picks it up invulnerable to almost all damage sources for the set amount of time. The powerup protects the user against bullets, projectiles, direct enemy collision and traps. The powerup does not protect the player against pitfalls, and they can still die by falling into an abyss. With the Inner Fire, a gust of wind will spawn at the player when the duration of the powerup ends, knocking back all enemies in its immediate vicinity. This gust does not affect obstacles in any way. Other Bro Bomb Bro Bombs are a special pickup which will only appear in-game if Rambro is (one of) the current playable character(s). Bro Bombs are used for the sole purpose of filling up Rambro's ultimate attack, in which he consumes the bombs as explosive weapons. Rambro's maximum capacity for Bro Bombs is locked to 3 - a Bro Bomb will not be picked up if Rambro already has three Bro Bombs on his person. If the game is being played in co-op mode, then the other player character cannot pick up Bro Bombs at all. Pandora's Box The Pandora's Box is a small item that has a very rare chance of appearing in A King's Tail. When picked up, it gives the player the Pandora's Box special weapon.